


女子组的小日常

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Ooharu Sayo





	女子组的小日常

“我看看……这里应该这样缠……”

“不用啦濑奈酱，我自己可以的。”

“不行——”

煌辉者的休息室里只剩下女子组两人。小夜正坐在靠墙处的椅子上，看着蹲下身子为自己包扎手掌的濑奈。

其实这并不是什么很大的伤口，不过只是手背上多了一道血痕的程度，对于成天游走在邪面师之间的煌辉者们来说，这只能算是最低程度的伤害。

只是濑奈似乎不这么想。

“这点小事就交给我啦，我们可是伙伴，即使在真的大手术前帮不上忙，简单包扎还是可以的——做好啦！”

濑奈速见还是女高中生，在绷带的选择上加点清新的颜色也无可厚非。小夜看着掌心里浅浅的绿色小熊，转头对着濑奈说了声谢谢。

濑奈回了句不客气，并附赠了一个灿烂的笑容。

其实包扎的手法并不娴熟，让小夜想起刚接触医疗时的自己，拼命的想要为了他人做好一件事情，而后不断地练习不断地练习，直至做到完美无瑕才肯罢休。

“好——！等充馏他们找到邪面师的所在地，我就立刻冲上去杀他个片甲不留！”

濑奈站在椅子前的空地上挥舞着拳头，仿佛空气中勾勒出了敌人的影子，汇成弄伤了小夜的可恨模样。

小夜却突然笑起来。

“嗯？怎么了吗小夜姐。”

濑奈带着疑惑的表情靠近，悬在空中的拳头也落在身侧。小夜眯着笑眼对她说。

“总觉得濑奈你，也十分感性。”

“真的吗？太好了！”

濑奈看起来很开心。

“之前总听你夸充馏很感性，我就在想什么时候我也能听到小夜姐这么说我呢——”

濑奈朝着小夜的反方向走了几步，好像在回忆什么很重要的事情，又突然转过身，对着小夜释放了一招笑颜攻击，小夜听见游戏的胜利语音是这么说的：

“现在终于能听到了，太好了！”

小夜圈起拳头，捂在嘴前轻轻的笑着。无意间扯动手背上的伤口，又吃痛地念叨了几句。

“不行啦小夜姐！”

濑奈赶紧从舞台的中心跑开，将自己小小的影子也放在座位上。濑奈坐在小夜身边，轻轻地拿起小夜的右手，放在自己的掌心里包裹着。

“万一又扯到伤口怎么办？我可是好不容易才包上的——早知道我就提前多练习几次了。”

濑奈的眼里溢满了关切。

小夜还是那样眯着眼睛微笑，低头看了看两人缠绕在一起的双手。

“啊！不好意思小夜姐，你是不是不喜欢这种类型的……”

濑奈不是那么介意肢体触碰的人，特别是对于这些一起战斗的好伙伴们，更是无需介意。

只是小夜对于濑奈来说，一直是一个捉摸不透的人，好像小夜的心思总藏在她笑起来的眼睛里，藏在她永远找不到的捉迷藏游戏里。

但小夜只是摇摇头，嘴里含着几个否定的音节。

“喜欢哦。”

“诶？”

“这种类型。”

濑奈觉得自己好像明白了，又好像没有明白。只是注视着小夜的脸庞，心里就模模糊糊的感觉到了什么。

于是濑奈又露出了惯有的笑容。

“嗯！”

濑奈对小夜点了个头。

————————————END.


End file.
